


You Are The Best Father In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Children, Daughters, Dinner, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, General, Gratitude/Gratefulness, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restau, Restaurants, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace took Danny to dinner, & she expresses her gratitude to him, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are The Best Father In The World:

*Summary: Grace took Danny to dinner, & she expresses her gratitude to him, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a great Hawaiian Night, Grace Williams was treating her dad to a wonderful dinner, cause they haven't spent anytime together, cause they were both so busy. The Teenager wanted to do something for him, cause he was always there for him. They went to their favorite spot of the island, & just relax.

 

"This is nice, Monkey, But you didn't have to do this", Danny said, & he was cut off by her saying, "I want to", & she kissed him on the cheek, & they entered the restaurant, & was seated immediately, & quickly. Grace said this to her father, as they were settled in. "Thank you, Danno, For everything, You are the best father in the world", Danny took her hand, & kissed it, saying this in response.

 

"My pleasure", The Blond said, as he was smiling big, Danny knew that coming to Hawaii was worth it. He would go through everything again, Cause his little girl is worth it. He considered himself a very lucky man for all of these years, He thought positive, & it brought him a lot of rewards in his life. Danny will always be grateful for what he has, & will have in the future. At that moment, He returned his focus to his daughter, & their night out together.

 

The End.


End file.
